


【浩克盾×复四冬】Semper Eadem

by Adelaida_ilust



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelaida_ilust/pseuds/Adelaida_ilust
Summary: 复四后半年。盾冬一直是朋友，冬一直因为盾是直男而抑制着自己的感情，心甘情愿被耽误了一百年。盾变老后，冬想着自己反正已经被耽误习惯了也不差这最后几年，决定继续当史蒂夫的好朋友陪他到最后，让自己的秘密跟着史蒂夫永远埋藏地底。可穿越而来的浩克盾打破了这一平衡，冬无法控制地坠入爱河，浩克盾尊重冬的决定，两人秘密恋爱。直到某天复四盾发现他们的恋情，冬对自己的爱昭然若揭，他也不得不重新审视自己对冬深埋的感情，尽管答案已经呼之欲出，复四盾不得不面对曾心属他的冬此时已经完全爱上了另一个自己的事实。





	1. Chapter 1

门被轻轻敲了两声，史蒂夫在黄昏的光芒下抬起头，停下手里的笔，看向他的老朋友。

“看来明天你要自己去体检了，我跟山姆说让他到时间过来接你。”

巴基换上了出任务的衣服和皮靴，倚在门口冲他摇了摇手机，有些无奈地笑道，“得临时去趟瓦坎达。”

“陛下需要帮忙？” 史蒂夫状似随意地问道，心里却疑惑瓦坎达最近应该并没有什么必须动用白狼摆平的麻烦。交盾后的史蒂夫开始过起平静的退休生活，平时喜欢画画或偶尔写一些回忆录，只有了解时事的习惯仍旧保留着，得益于本身对政治的敏感，隐退的前美国队长还是能通过巴基只言片语中透露出的信息把老友的任务猜个大概。

“还不知道，但特查拉说挺紧急的，让我尽快赶过去。”

史蒂夫没再追问，比起神盾局的任务，他从内心上讲对特查拉的求助更加放心。他知道特查拉算是巴基在现代世界最早交到的朋友之一，而且巴基每次去瓦坎达都很开心，这是最重要的。

“你这就走吗” 史蒂夫瞥了一眼时间，若有所思。但巴基的注意力并没有在史蒂夫身上，只是心不在焉地顺口简单地回答了，“是。”

“好吧，注意安全，代我向陛下问好。”

巴基回过神点点头，嘴角短暂地闪过一个弧度，恍惚是史蒂夫记忆深处的一抹熟悉的坏笑，“你好好去体检，我回来给你带特产。” 史蒂夫还未从那个恍若隔世的神情里反应过来，对方已经转过身伴着略有些急促的脚步声离开了房间。史蒂夫低下头盯着桌子上的笔，拢起眉头，随着大门开合的声音，房间彻底陷入安静。

巴基到达时，由于时差的关系，瓦坎达还是凌晨，侍卫请巴基在几个小时后会见国王前先自行在房间里休息。巴基没有选择睡觉，而是趁着月色出了王宫，按着记忆里的路线悠然地步行前往他过去住过的那间小屋。瓦坎达的夜晚静谧而安详，空气中漂浮着熟悉的草木花果融合出的奇异清香，他翻过草坡，远远看到自己曾经的小家在月光下安静伫立，心里一片柔软。

夜色里曾经的小屋周围的树木变成黑乎乎的影子，不知道何时小屋旁垒起一座小山丘。巴基没有多想，径直冲着小屋的门走去，打算故地重游一下，但走到离小屋还不到十米的地方时，一旁的山丘突然动了，“山丘”快速地扭动形状，并且睁开眼，抬起头，巴基很快反应过来这座“山丘”竟然是一只卧在地上的巨大恐龙。他不知道这是不是特查拉叫自己过来的原因，还是瓦坎达物种丰富到这种程度。巴基迅速摸在手枪的位置警惕地站在原地保持静止，判断恐龙的攻击性。

月光下恐龙一双巨大的眼睛直直地看着巴基，突然发出一声怪异的嘶鸣，尾巴从身后扫动着，甚至拍打着地面，头高高仰起后又猛地朝巴基的方向伸过来。巴基屏住呼吸僵直身体，想要逃跑心里却又另一种直觉，让他认为眼前的庞然大物并没有恶意。恐龙的头颅凑到了巴基的面前，喉咙里发出呜咽，依恋似的往巴基身上拱了拱，看似温柔，巴基还是猝不及防地被顶得摔倒在地上，恐龙呜咽地更重了，低下头不知是无意还是有意地蹭着巴基的金属臂。与此同时，巴基看到一边小屋门口的帘子被人从里面掀开，一个高大的身影俯身钻了进来。

待巴基看清那人的脸，刹那间身体里的血液都凝固了。他看到一个年轻的史蒂夫沐浴在月光下，身着类似于角斗士的铠甲，完全相同的外貌，似乎更加高大一点的身材，留着一头被束到脑后的金色长发。巴基瞪圆了眼睛一时间没办法思考，几乎要忘记了自己还躺在一只巨大恐龙的身下。

梦里出现过无数次的画面如今真实地摆在眼前。史蒂夫看到自己苦苦寻找的人此刻近在咫尺，心里溢满了混杂了狂喜、悲伤、难以置信、眷恋的复杂的情绪，百般滋味涌上心头。他不知道自己是怎么走到巴基身边的，恐龙抬起头挪出位置给他，他就着月光痴迷而悲切地看着巴基的脸庞，跪在巴基身边，他甚至不确定自己是不是叫了巴基的名字，不确定自己张开的嘴里有没有发出声音，但那两个音节已经在他脑袋里大呼了千万遍。

巴基眼睁睁地看着眼前的史蒂夫单膝跪在一旁双手撑在自己的身体两侧，目光死死地粘在自己身上，微微张开嘴，良久才颤抖着说道:

“Bucky.. 我终于又见到你了”

说罢咧着嘴尽力露出一个难看的笑容，任是一个史蒂夫在巴基面前流露出悲戚的神情都让巴基没办法拒绝，巴基想要支起身安慰他，这个大个子却顺势笨拙地将巴基搂进怀里，小心翼翼地环住他的肩膀，在终于收紧双臂的瞬间哀叹一声，胸腔中的震动顺着他们相贴的身体传过来，像是有电流经过彼此，巴基的心揪在一起，抬手想要沿着对方的背脊抚摸着安慰，发现自己的身材相比这个更大的史蒂夫显得瘦小了一圈，一只手臂已经没办法环紧对方宽阔的肩背。

“史蒂夫...” 巴基感到自己的肩头一片湿润，轻轻摸过这个大个子一小块裸露在铠甲外的脊柱上端的一道疤痕，心疼地想要开口说什么，却被埋在自己肩膀上的人摇着头打断，短短时间他嗓音比刚刚沙哑地厉害，

“没事的，Bucky，我没事，我只是...真的很开心。”

第二天早上，在史蒂夫每隔几秒就要看过来的频频注视下，巴基终于心猿意马地听完特查拉的讲述。这个史蒂夫是昨天下午出现在瓦坎达的，具体方法目前还在研究，但可以肯定的是这个史蒂夫来自和他们的世界完全不同的另一个宇宙。

一个骑着霸王龙、穿着角斗士服装的美国队长。

在特查拉的观察下，这个人对自己穿越到另一个宇宙显得丝毫不在意，只是疯狂地寻找巴基。在听说特查拉认识巴基后便开始表现得时而喜悦快乐时而暴躁怀疑，情绪非常不稳定，特查拉只好联系巴基尽快来瓦坎达。没想到巴基来得这么急，还这么巧地自己就遇到了这个异世界的美国队长。

“天啊，我从来没想过能让史蒂夫留长头发，真是太棒了。你比他高，不过看起来没好好吃饭的样子，我知道了，你也吃不惯瓦坎达的饭对不对，史蒂夫也是，他以前每次都烤我的羊吃。”

巴基摸着这个角斗士美国队长的手臂开着玩笑，眼前的大个子流露出害羞的神态，看上去和自己认识的那个史蒂夫罗杰斯一模一样。

“现在的问题是，既然他还没办法回去，你认为他留在瓦坎达合适还是...” 特查拉开口。

刚刚还笑眼弯弯的史蒂夫愣了一下立马看向巴基，巴基感受到他的视线犹豫了。

“让我跟着你吧，巴基，我可以伪装成别的样子，和你认识的那个史蒂夫分开，我甚至可以一直待在家里不出门。”

“那倒没关系...”巴基思考着不由得脱口而出，发现史蒂夫疑惑地看向他，巴基心情复杂地望着这个史蒂夫阳光般的金发不由得失神片刻，然后垂下眼用因过于平静得显得虚假的声音回答道，

“这个世界的史蒂夫已经老了...所以不用担心你们站在一起别人起疑心”

特查拉没有说话，安静地站在一旁注视着巴基，史蒂夫眉头间挂满了忧虑，直到巴基抬起头，轻咳了一声，假装轻松地调侃道，

“所以你的恐龙留下来可以吗，我的房子没地方养宠物。”

巴基觉得这个异世界的美国队长是个疯子。因为他们两个正傻兮兮地坐在这只红色的霸王龙后背上，在瓦坎达空旷的草原上，骑恐龙。

“他也很想你，体谅体谅我们吧，他跟我一样找了你很久。”

这就是他们骑恐龙的理由？怎么听上去都怪怪的。巴基不想和他争辩，每一个史蒂夫都有一肚子的歪理，还能说得特别正直。

史蒂夫坐在巴基的身后，因为这是这个世界的巴基第一次骑在恐龙身上，史蒂夫体贴地扶着巴基的腰，没过一会又突然些苦恼地说，

“我觉得你才是没有好好吃饭的那个。”

“我不需要好好吃饭，我有这个。”巴基抬了抬自己漂亮的金属臂。史蒂夫不赞成地拧了巴基一把，巴基被吓得惊呼了一声，但恐龙似乎果真很开心，兴奋地嘶吼一声就在草地上奔跑了起来。坐在霸王龙的脊背上，一些树木的树冠顶部飞快地被甩到身后，强劲的风不断地略过巴基的脸颊。巴基有些紧张又分外新奇，信任地把后背贴紧了身后这个陌生又熟悉的美国队长温暖宽阔的身体，史蒂夫细心地又往他身上凑了凑，用自己的身体把巴基圈了起来，混着胸膛的共鸣的呼吸声在巴基耳畔响起，在这一瞬间，巴基感受到某种久违的情绪。只是到下一秒，他突然想起上一次那个让他有这种情绪的人，心里猛地一阵钝痛。

“现在可以告诉我，这个世界的史蒂夫发生了什么吗” 霸王龙停下奔跑悠闲地在湖边走起来时，史蒂夫问道。

“放心，他没有发生什么事，是他自己想要回到过去，和心爱的女孩一起白头偕老。”

“什么？什么白头偕老，我不明白？那你呢？”

“他没有离开我多久，时空传送，对这个世界的时间线来说，只有五秒钟罢了。”

“你知道我在说什么，Bucky”

“...”巴基没有开口。

“我，我只是不明白，真的...我是说，难道这个世界你们的关系不是...足够亲近吗”

“史蒂夫是我的好朋友，他为我做了很多。但也或许的确和你的世界不太一样，好了，我们不要再聊这个了。”

巴基望着湖水，不再说话。史蒂夫于是也开始安静地观察起坐在自己怀里的人。与自己的世界里不同，这个巴基身上带着某种独特的成熟哀伤的迷人气质，引人垂怜，也让史蒂夫产生了某种不同的情绪。眼前的巴基被自己牢牢地圈在怀里，看起来显得很小，棕色的头发留得比自己认识的巴基更长，垂落在肩头，肌肉的大致轮廓依然强健美丽，只是瘦了一些，窄小的腰腹被紧紧束在皮衣里，修长的双腿分开跨在恐龙微微隆起的背脊上，史蒂夫的思考在这里开始放飞，等回过神来已经盯着那条从巴基腿间延伸出去的脊椎骨好半天了

“你会留在这个世界陪你，那个老年的我去世后，你还有另一个史蒂夫，这样好吗。”

过了很久史蒂夫突然说到，巴基的身体紧挨着自己胸口的星星，他感到久违的安宁与幸福，血液里涌动着源源不断的快乐。巴基的贴近好像完成了什么魔法，让那颗用手指沾着血液画出的星星，不再提示他那段孤独痛苦绝望的回忆，而从此变得鲜活璀璨且温暖幸运。昨晚他没有说谎，他哭泣不是因为他找到了巴基，因为他并没有找到，他只是遇到了另外一个巴基。他哭泣是因为，他感到了快乐，太久太久没有发生过的这种事，他被这种已经陌生了的强烈感情震撼得落泪。而此时，他又开始感受到幸运，因为他有理由永远留在巴基身边了。

巴基回过头看着他温柔认真的蓝眼睛。如果那样该多好啊，巴基在心里甜蜜而酸涩地想。可惜这样美好的话他已经相信过一次了。

“不可以。” 巴基回过头闭上眼睛狠心地说，“你应该回到你的世界，而且我也已经没有力气招惹第二个史蒂夫罗杰斯了。”

恐龙已经懒懒地卧到湖畔不再动了，巴基抬起腿转到一侧想要跳下去，却被史蒂夫拉住手臂。

“当我来到这个世界时，问的唯一一件事就是你。因为我相信在这个世界遇到你是我命运的一部分。这支撑着我从未真正沦为一头野兽...” 史蒂夫深吸一口气，

“在我的世界，巴基他死去了。我没有保护好他，那种悔恨几乎让我变得失控，变得暴戾和凶残。但只是因为我仍相信，无论在哪里，在哪个世界，我仍会与巴基重逢，所以我最终没有停下来，迷失在仇恨当中。”

巴基抬起头，眼中含着心疼与担忧。

“遇到你，是我的祈祷，也是命运的成全，或许对你而言也是一样，你不会失去史蒂夫，只要你不想失去。”

他们就这样相视无言地安静地凝视着彼此，巴基眼里飘过希冀的光芒又笼罩着凄哀的阴影，万般情绪都从那双雾绿色的大眼睛里表达出来。巴基注视着史蒂夫的脸庞，尽管这个史蒂夫从穿着发型到身材都与自己熟悉的那个人处处不同，但他依旧感到强烈的爱意在内心深处暗自燃烧着。他不该再对一个史蒂夫动情，不该再次陷入一片漆黑的觊觎朋友的卑微感情里。想得出神的巴基没有意识到自己与史蒂夫的距离正在缩短。

史蒂夫的嘴唇贴上巴基的那一刻，原本因距离的缩短而停止思考的大脑喜悦地轰鸣着，好像所有的感官都放大成十六倍，巴基皮肤上细微的绒毛，温暖的鼻息，身上草木味与硝烟味混合独特的气味。巴基则因为震惊手足无措地僵在那里，史蒂夫的吻像海豚一样在巴基的嘴角触碰却并不深入，然后稍稍分开有些紧张又意犹未尽地看着巴基。

这不怪他，那一刻他太想吻巴基了，巴基竟然没有抗拒而是睁大眼睛呆呆地看着他，这让他又想要得寸进尺。他不由动了动喉结，呼吸急促，渴望的眼神落在巴基的嘴唇上。

“Bucky，我想...”

史蒂夫没说完就已经迫不及待地低头吻上他，力道比刚刚重了不少，让巴基不由得微微仰起头，史蒂夫的手环上巴基的身体，试探着扶着巴基的腰将他轻轻放倒在恐龙的后背上。

被压在恐龙身上亲吻的巴基已经无法思考了，他心里模模糊糊地想要拒绝，却因为内心深处跳跃的渴望把这个理智的念头一再推迟。他只知道史蒂夫的舌头青涩又莽撞地想要撬开他的牙齿，而下一秒，他们就被恐龙突然震动起的身体打断了，原本像睡着了一样趴在湖畔红恐龙仰起头轰隆隆地吼叫着，摇晃身体把毫无防备地两个人甩下背脊。

顺势滑落下来的巴基被恐龙伸过来的头颅巧妙地接住放到地面上，而史蒂夫被恐龙用尾巴拦腰卷起，迅雷不及掩耳地移动到湖面上然后松开。史蒂夫被毫不留情地扔进浅水的湖泊里，恐龙发出了喜悦的胜利嘶鸣，然后用脖子将巴基环住，硬梆梆的头颅轻轻地蹭着巴基的身体。巴基着急地眺望着湖水，见史蒂夫狼狈地从湖里爬起来，担忧之情立刻被忍俊不禁取代，湿淋淋的史蒂夫看上去气坏了，他一边气冲冲地踢开水流的阻挡往岸上走，一边用手臂用力将湖水拍到恐龙肚子上，乱七八糟地骂着:

“今天就把你卖了，你这头被汤煮过一样的短手怪！！！”


	2. Chapter 2

“哦，别介意Cap，但我想说，我真的一直觉得你是有这个潜力的。” 山姆绷着脸强忍笑意围着这个全新的史蒂乎绕了两圈后，终于决定先对着金色的辫子感叹。

“其实昨天我第一次见他的时候，他还穿着一身角斗士的衣服，就是那种跟裙子一样露大腿的短裤。”巴基在一旁推波助澜，山姆果然大笑起来。

“嘿大个史蒂夫，你别看现在这个老头一本正经，他年轻的时候也是穿着紧身衣上台跳舞的人。”

尽管被异世界自来熟的朋友调侃着，史蒂夫并未露出任何窘迫的神态，他顺着山姆的话淡淡地望了一眼坐在一旁的老人，转回头自然地解释: “我的世界被毁灭统治后，我为找巴基去当过格斗士，那身衣服的确是表演用的，但我保证对于那个世界的时尚来说并不算夸张。”

“那你那个世界还挺有意思的。” 山姆兴致勃勃。

“听上去大概是吧。我去过一片叫作绿国的土地，那里被伽马射线侵蚀，到处都是浩克，我带着我的恶魔穿越那里...”

“哇哦，等等，别告诉我你能手撕浩克？！我的天，” 山姆张大嘴指着他踮脚冲退休的前美国队长不敢置信地尖叫，像是对着另一个史蒂夫求证，然后回过头拍拍这个高战斗力大个子的肩膀，“你不如就留下来吧，哥们。”

史蒂夫带着渴望的目光望了一眼巴基，见对方没什么反应，便只好也没有接话，“我有其他同伴的帮助，恶魔，还有...绿博士”

“这个恶魔是谁？”

“那是我的恐龙。” 史蒂夫敏锐地察觉巴基听到恐龙时轻笑了一声，大概是想起了几个小时前他色胆包天结果被恐龙干脆利落扔进湖里的事，于是也不由得望着巴基微笑了起来。他们隔空眼神相抵的瞬间，巴基突然像触电似的移开目光，快速地垂下眼睑盯地面，慌乱地像只小鹿。事实上，从上岸到回程的路上巴基再也没有提到他们的吻，甚至对他们之间的正常互动也显得局促不安，史蒂夫只能当做是巴基害羞了，这反而让他心里充满了柔情，体贴地选择不继续逼迫心上人。

“是一只红色的霸王龙，我们把他留在瓦坎达了...” 巴基听到史蒂夫继续跟山姆的对话才松了口气把眼神从地板缝上解放出来，抬起头却正对上坐在对面沙发上迟暮之年的老友沉默的凝视，巴基心里猛地一惊。自从他们到家，老友对这个新来的自己就好像没花太多关注，反而用苍老的眼睛频频观察自己。巴基突然有一种心虚的背叛感，如果史蒂夫知道自己的好哥们竟然随随便便地亲了另一个自己，这实在...实在...

巴基感觉自己心里那个埋藏着对好友秘密情愫的地方正恐惧地颤抖着，老人的目光平静却又好像能看透一切。巴基意识到，如果按照他们两个人清醒着生活的时间来算，自己已经远远不再是那个能够轻易瞒骗小史蒂维的哥哥了，尽管过去史蒂夫就是聪明敏锐的那个，他仍从未有过现在这种被一览无余的压迫感。他迫使自己抑制着心跳急切地说点什么，

“山姆，史蒂夫也是超级士兵，他和我谈过了，他希望留在这里的这段时间可以接些任务......” 我当然要和你并肩战斗Bucky，史蒂夫在回程的路上这么说。

“是是... with you，明白，我去跟神盾打招呼，毕竟一个能徒手揍浩克还兼具美国队长人品的临时工可需要仔细考虑。” 山姆讽刺着，继而又收起了嬉皮笑脸的表情叹息道，

“...你要是早几个月出现，赶在我们发公告前，其实完全可以替这个世界的史蒂夫罗杰斯继续当美国队长。”

来自另一个世界的史蒂夫摇摇头，“美国队长还是你，山姆，在我的那个世界就是了。我和巴基当年是看着你的海报参加的超级士兵计划。” 

巴基挑起眉惊讶地感叹了一声，一时间忘记刚刚的不适，下意识看向自己那个曾自作主张也跑去当实验品的老友，而对方也正恰好看向自己，两人视线交汇的那一刻似乎达成了某种熟悉而奇异的默契，只是这种温暖的默契如今让巴基感到酸涩和失落。

“我到时候会做一些伪装，毕竟你们的世界几乎所有人都认识这张脸，而且巴基会帮我挑其他的武器，我可以不带盾。”

“哦，你说门口这个，” 山姆走过去，靠在门口的盾牌布满磕碰的痕迹，褪色得斑斑驳驳，中央的星星也被磨的只剩个抽象的轮廓。“我觉得你可以带着它，说实话，你这个盾除了形状和美国队长的盾一样都是圆的，从外观来看...还不如从亚马逊上买的cosplay玩具仿真。”史蒂夫笑了笑，眼睛望着自己的盾牌因为喜悦而变得亮晶晶的，像对自己说一样低声道，“那好，我就带着它。”

“对了，山姆，神盾的欢迎会是不是在今天？” 巴基突然打断他们的讨论。

“没错。” 巴基皱了皱眉，从桌子上跳下来向扎辫子的大个子走去，浅绿色眼睛里带着一丝愧疚和担心，“我们今晚都不在家，要去见一下工作上的新同事，不能带着你。我先教你住在这的一些基本事项。”

“史蒂夫也去吗？” 他向对面坐着的老人歪歪头，巴基有些意外的愣了一下，两个史蒂夫在见面之后就再没什么互动，让巴基以为他们对彼此没什么兴趣。“呃...对...”

“虽然这位已经退休了，但基本上所有的年轻特工都是把他当偶像才进的神盾，这算是压榨他们之前的最后一个福利。” 山姆仍一旁补充。两个史蒂夫意味深长地对视了一眼，似乎没人真的在意巴基和山姆的话。

最后带史蒂夫到他房间的浴室，耐心地示范了热水器的用法之后，巴基回过头，发现史蒂夫的眼睛根本没有没放在热水器的按钮上，而是站在那里目不转睛地望着自己。巴基感觉脸颊有些发烫，史蒂夫的蓝眼睛澄澈美好，让人无论什么时候都忍不住想要纵容他，满足他的愿望。

巴基叹了口气，收回手转过身无奈又责怪地看着史蒂夫，他瞥了一眼半开着的门，忍着心里的异动叹了口气，开口道: “不管你的世界怎么样，你和你的巴基是什么关系，在这个世界，我跟史蒂夫罗杰斯一直只是朋友关系，你明白吗，所以，所以回到这里，” 巴基突然有些局促地舔了舔嘴唇，像是带着一丝委屈和嗔怪似地，垂下头低声说，“...你不能再亲我了。”

史蒂夫愣了愣，才明白回程路上巴基的别扭原来还有这一层意思，但他来不及细想，巴基柔软的声音给他一种撒娇的错觉，让他心跳加速，血液上涌，他不知道为什么刚才巴基认为自己想要亲吻他，但此刻的情况的确是这样了。

史蒂夫最终还是从善如流地答应了，“我保证会注意的，Bucky。” 巴基松了口气抬起头忙着继续嘱咐，“我们不会去太久，那个地方离家也不远，你有什么事就给我打电话。”

罗杰斯安静地看着坐在身旁的人，巴基把头轻轻靠在椅背上入神地盯着车窗外，丝毫没有意识到身边人的注视。自从他以迟暮之年回到这里，巴基发呆的次数越来越多，甚至有时和自己对话时思绪都会飘远。罗杰斯轻轻唤到，“Bucky，Bucky？” 巴基迷茫地转过头，“怎么了史蒂夫，哪里不舒服吗？”

山姆一边开车一边扫了一眼后视镜，猜到巴基在为刚刚出家门前发到手机上的罗杰斯的体检报告走思。血清失效后的前美国队长的衰老速度比正常情况更快，看着自己从小到大的好朋友一步一步加速衰老最终走向死亡，任谁也不是一件能冷静接受的事。也不知道这个天上掉下来梳辫子的史蒂夫罗杰斯是不是能对詹姆斯小可怜碎掉的心起一点安慰的作用。

罗杰斯摇摇头，“我很好，我是说，你怎么忘记给我带特产了。” 他眨眨眼，故意抛出巴基熟悉的对话模式，往往这就是巴基开口挖苦自己的地方了，可惜此刻的巴基只能生硬地笑笑，尽量调整着情绪开玩笑: “没办法，我回去才发现我的羊都喂了那头恐龙。”

“但带回来个宇宙进口的队长，还是，那叫什么来着？从漫画里走出来的。” 山姆在前排适时帮腔。

两任美国队长加上一个顶级杀手，一出现在门口就成了全场的焦点。果然如上级所料，这里几乎瞬间变成了一个粉丝见面会，他们只得在回答各种有关于他们自己的问题中竭力将神盾的团队精神教育灌输给这些新员工。

同样作为偶像级的前辈，相比白发苍苍的前美国队长，外表看起来和这些新晋特工同龄的巴基让这个晚上的敬仰和尊崇显得过分夸张。有一个从他们一进门就跟在巴基和史蒂夫身边，黑发棕眼身材高大的意大利裔特工，自我介绍是今年以第一名的成绩进入的神盾局，自觉地抢坐在史蒂夫和巴基的对面，不断见缝插针地找巴基请教出任务的人员组织安排，谦逊认真的样子搞得巴基莫名其妙，现在的年轻人都这么上进吗？

山姆被早早拉走了，巴基陪罗杰斯坐在一起，在最后几个问候前美国队长的年轻人走后，巴基看了看时间，向老人说: “我去帮你弄点水，顺便找山姆说一声，差不多我们就先回家吧。”罗杰斯想到什么似的，叫住起身的好友，“Bucky，车让山姆结束后开回去，时间还早，我们俩个一会儿可以散步回家。”巴基犹豫地看着他然后妥协道，“好吧，你说了算。” 

“B-ucky...”坐在对面的状元特工用一种古怪暧昧的语气低声重复道，火热的视线紧跟着巴基离开的背影，直到完全隐没在人群中才意犹未尽地把目光收回，转过头往前凑凑向史蒂夫打听:“巴恩斯前辈是欧洲人吗？” 

“不是，他只是在欧洲呆过一段时间，我们俩家都在布鲁克林。” 罗杰斯神情淡然，甚至一个正视都没有给对方，语气不自觉加重了“我们”这个词，自然熟练地像是做了一辈子似的。但和他的预想不同，特工好像完全没有接收到他的信号，点点头把身体放松地靠在沙发上自言自语地喃喃称赞，“老天，美国还有这么好看的小同性恋。”

罗杰斯不禁皱紧了眉头。作为名人，不论是巴基还是他自己，早就该对各种逾越的暗示和追求见怪不怪了，他只得把自己的不快归结于眼前带着口音的年轻人傲慢而轻浮的语气。

过了一会，巴基还是没有回来，特工有些东张西望地坐不住，找了个借口就和罗杰斯告辞钻进人群去了。几乎同时，山姆端着一杯水回来了，把杯子放到桌子上，往座位上一坐，对上任美国队长说，

“你的鹿仔在吧台那边被拦截了，今年的这届小子们可够能喝，不过搞詹姆斯的话刚好能给他们长教训。咱们走吧，我陪你散步回去，车留这就行。”

“嘿，史蒂夫？”

老人望着吧台那边围着的人群犹豫了，他不明白为什么自从自己回来后，巴基身边似乎一夜之间出现了越来越多同性追求者。这让他感觉非常困惑且不适应。但他不确定巴基是不是可以接受同性，也心知无论未来巴基做了什么样的人生选择，都不再是自己能干预的。

罗杰斯呆滞地坐了一会，眼里含着无望的空白，缓慢地起身跟着山姆离开。

电脑屏幕的光映在史蒂夫斑斓的眼睛里，室内的光线已经很暗了，但他仍并没有开灯，从巴基他们走后他就坐在这张桌子前没有起来。

“你在看他的资料。” 一个苍老淡然的声音在背后响起。坐在电脑前的背影动了一下，停顿了几秒，反问道: “你怎么知道我不是在看你的资料？”随后顿了顿，冷静地重新措辞，继续说: “虽然你也是一个史蒂夫罗杰斯，但你的经历对我来说还挺有违和感的。” 史蒂夫嘴上说得轻松，脸上的表情却没有一丝玩笑的意味。

“我不指望你理解。” 老人沉默了一会才开口。

“坦诚地说，我的确不能，” 史蒂夫站起来，转过来看着门口清瘦得稍显佝偻的身影，“失去巴基两次是无法靠想象就能感受的。”

老人有些讶异地看向对面这个意料之外冷静的自己。

“所以由你亲口给我解释比较好，这到底是怎么回事？” “巴基是怎么告诉你的？” 

“时空穿越，白头偕老之类的话。我一个字也不信，我就是你，所以你最好不要白费力气骗我。”

老人目光虚浮地落电脑的屏幕上的，没有回答而是抛出另外一个问题，“你的世界里巴基怎么样了？”

“...” “果然。” 老人几乎没给史蒂夫什么的时间，像是早就知道答案似的。

史蒂夫若有所思地观察着老人的状态，心里模糊地有了一些猜测，于是大胆地试探道，

“你不是我见到的第一个史蒂夫罗杰斯，我是说，除我之外。而上一个，我做了不该做的事...那个史蒂夫罗杰斯因为失去巴基迷失了自己，自我催眠地将心中的仇恨怀疑和暴虐凌驾在巴基之上，而那让他放弃信仰...” 

“你的故事我没有兴趣，” 老人冷着脸不客气地打断，“我只需要确认一件事，你回到你自己的世界，一个人，就像来的时候。” 

“这好像和你没有关系。” 史蒂夫态度不由得也强硬起来。

“我不管你的巴基出了什么事，但不要想着拿我的巴基顶替就可以万事大吉了。”

“哦，关于这个，我的确应该早点说清楚，” 史蒂夫忽然直起身子，以高大挺拔的身姿与老人对峙，坚定地回答到，“第一，我在哪个世界，哪个世界就是我的世界，第二，这个巴基选择谁，他就是谁的巴基。”

史蒂夫腰上裹着一条浴巾从洗澡间出来时，刚好听到大门轻微的开合声，他心念一动，胸腔被兴奋和雀跃填满。湿漉漉的长发还散在肩膀上，脚步已经不受控制地走出卧室，果然在楼下的门廊处看见了刚刚回家的巴基。因为早已经过了老年史蒂夫平日里的就寝时间，凭着自己优秀的视力和对环境的熟悉，巴基没有开灯，整个房子就剩下史蒂夫身后卧室的门缝里透着一丝光线。巴基几乎刚关上门就回头看到一个大个子从二楼的卧室里钻出来，在黑暗中光裸着大半个身体，半扶着楼梯扶手小心翼翼地朝他走过来。

巴基看着史蒂夫笨拙又急切的动作，不知是不是酒精的作用，感到心底深处一寸寸地蔓延着灼热的喜悦，他迈开步子向楼梯走去，在楼梯底部迎着史蒂夫站在对方面前，彼此面对面，好像有许多话想说却又知道从何说起，于是干脆微笑着安静地对视，巴基惊讶地发现自己竟然会如此想念这个仅仅分别了几个小时的人。

黑暗里史蒂夫的眼睛亮晶晶的，身上带着刚洗过澡后潮湿的热气。巴基试探着抬起手指小心翼翼地抚摸过史蒂夫身上的伤疤，冰凉的手指让史蒂夫微微颤抖了一下，裸露在外凹凸不平的疤痕没能为这具身体增添任何瑕疵，反而更有一种野性与悲怆的气质，与他五官王子般的纯真梦幻形成了绝妙的衬托。

史蒂夫看着巴基，心里不停地想起读到的那些资料，他并不完全懂这个世界的逻辑。在那个让他失去过巴基的世界，一切是关于混乱邪恶，血腥和毁灭的，他知道那是错的，甚至曾经想要摧毁那个地方。可这个世界，拥有他曾渴望的自由与秩序，光明与黑暗并存却仍未陷入崩溃，但他知道，这个世界的巴基并未过上他应该过的生活。相反，竟被不断伤害。

史蒂夫看着黑暗里巴基美丽的轮廓，心疼极了。他上前一步拥抱住巴基，闭上眼睛把下巴抵在巴基的额头上，将复杂的心事化为一句叹息，“我想你了...” 他感受到巴基的双臂环住了自己的腰。巴基诚实的接近让史蒂夫意识到了什么，他微微分开些距离，低下头凑近巴基的脸庞闻了闻，认真又好奇地问道，“你喝酒了吗？” 语气里并没有责怪，却让巴基忍不住有些畏缩。

“喝醉了吗？知不知道我是谁？” 史蒂夫似乎存心带着些打趣的意思逗他。

“史蒂夫” 巴基不满地回答。

“哪个史蒂夫？” 巴基在他怀里动了动，良久才答道: “亲我的那个史蒂夫”

巴基温柔朦胧的声音让史蒂夫心神激荡，他滚动了几下喉结，沉声问，“...你喜欢吗？”

史蒂夫没有得到回答，他搂在巴基背上的手臂耐不住向下滑至腰际，靠近用额头抵着巴基的额头，史蒂夫的声音像柔滑清冽的酒体一样挑战着巴基的感官，撒娇般难耐地恳求着，“现在没有人，Bucky...”

黑暗中巴基低垂的睫毛抖了抖，而后微微仰起脸，消灭了两人互相渴望的嘴唇之间最后的一点距离。

史蒂夫激动地收紧手臂将巴基锁在怀里亲吻，巴基合着眼环住史蒂夫的脖颈，被突然旋转半周抵在墙上，巴基虚虚地抓着对方的头发，任史蒂夫的舌头钻进自己的口腔。


	3. Chapter 3

坐在餐桌前的老人在巴基从房间里走出来的瞬间突然向前挺直了身子，上帝作证，他已经将近两个世纪没有见过这样的巴基了。

“你刮了胡子巴克，” 老人立刻指出，然后真心夸赞道，“很帅！”巴基低头笑了笑，没有了胡子的遮挡，只是一个浅浅的笑，挂在巴基的俊俏美好的脸庞上都显得那样光彩照人。

巴基躲闪的目光地在家具间逡巡了一圈后，才终于迟迟望向一旁座位上的史蒂夫，从自己走出房间门的那瞬间开始就感受到那束盛满爱欲的视线粘在自己身上，无声地催促着自己的回应。昨晚伴着水痕经过他手指的金发被束起来搭在一边的肩膀上，大个头双臂乖巧地直直搭在腿上，像条听话的大号狗狗。

巴基微微仰起脸，像是得意又像是调皮，露出一个慵懒克制却实际上迷人地要命的笑容，假装昨晚他们根本没在漆黑的楼梯口偷会亲热，故作关切地问道: “嘿，我昨晚回来晚了，一切都好吗？”

“一切都好，Bucky，昨晚我过得很愉快。”史蒂夫一本正经地配合他，表面是一句简单的回答，实则在房间里的另外两个人听来，都显得略有深意。巴基害羞地冲他笑了笑，而罗杰斯想到昨晚俩人间不甚愉快的对话，这句“愉快”就怎么听都有了层挑衅与示威的意思。

最终巴基的新变化还是巧妙地让关系复杂波涛暗涌的三个人度过了一段宁静愉悦的早餐时光。饭后巴基准备带史蒂夫去一趟神盾局。虽然史蒂夫在成为一个用斧头盾牌的角斗士前，也经历过很长时间与这个世界相似的文明，但巴基依然担心他对武器作战知识的空白，不放心他直接参加实战。

然而怎么去神盾局是件棘手的事。

巴基微微皱着眉，仔细地给史蒂夫带上一副黑色口罩，搭配上本身的刘海的遮挡，和大了一号的身材，不再那么容易认出这是前任美国队长的脸。史蒂夫一动不动地低垂着头，方便巴基任意摆弄他，漂亮安静地像一个巨大的玩偶娃娃。

巴基又后退了两步又对着他陷入冥思，于是三分钟后金发大个子从头到脚都改换成了黑色的衣服。巴基选择望着他在心里叹气——放弃吧，这个人根本没办法不引人注目。

“可能要是有副眼镜就好了，你就是谁也认不出的克拉克肯特。” 巴基苦中作乐地开玩笑，异世界史蒂夫迷茫地眨眨眼。

“谁？” “...谁也不是。”

果不其然，在他们踏进大门的半小时之内，关于巴恩斯前辈神秘男伴的讨论席卷了神盾局。黑衣长发口罩遮脸，完全是冬兵的搭配风格，啧，这是情侣装？长发有点朋克摇滚加夜访吸血鬼式的古典交响乐的意思，气质则给人一种洒脱淡然温暖的安全感，身材实在太过引人瞩目了，应该被特工机构赶出去。

巴恩斯前辈与神秘男伴在枪械室独处长达23分半，巴恩斯前辈带神秘男伴去往弗瑞办公室，神秘男伴全程紧跟在巴恩斯前辈身后，气氛亲密，巴恩斯前辈今天刮了胡子是在暗示什么吗，巴恩斯前辈把神秘男伴带进训练室独处已经...46分钟了，里面不断传来疑似搏斗的肢体撞击声。

“唔...好了好了放开我... 艹，你怎么这么有劲啊...” 巴基被折得弯着腰动弹不了，只能喘息着断断续续地抱怨。

史蒂夫脸颊一红，把巴基的手臂放开。脱下皮衣后的巴基里面只穿了件白色的薄T恤，由于最近瘦了不少松松垮垮地挂在身上，盖在衣服下的胸膛急促地起伏着，隐隐露出两点凸立的淡红，衣领在刚刚的纠缠中被扯得有点变大，展示着锁骨周围一片不少的肌肤。巴基终于直起身，他微微长着口呼吸，挂着汗的棕发落在肩膀上，揉了揉肩膀，瞪向史蒂夫的浅绿色眼睛里带了些愉悦的埋怨。

一时间空旷的训练室安静地只剩巴基的轻声的喘息，史蒂夫感到喉咙有点发干。

“我弄疼你了吗？” 史蒂夫说罢差点去咬自己的舌头，现在他脑袋里已经充斥着各种糟糕的联想了。相比略显狼狈的巴基，史蒂夫唯一的变化大概是那根金色的发辫被甩到紧挨着脖子的位置。巴基对史蒂夫的下流想法毫不知觉，注意力全在刚刚的搏斗练习上，“我没事，几个回合了，你是不是前面有一次就用跟刚才完全一样的动作把我扭住的？” 

明明预知了对方的招数，提前去反手去抓对方的肩膀，却根本挣脱不了对方力量的钳制，冬日战士有点挫败。“你的金属臂没有用全力。” 史蒂夫在一旁尝试安慰他。

“用了也不行，” 巴基撇着嘴诚实地叹气，然后看了一眼对面的人，又像是为他骄傲似的开心道: “看来能随便揍史蒂夫罗杰斯的日子一去不复返了。” 

等他们一起从训练室出来走进大厅，一个特工突然冒出来和巴基撞到一起，对方伸手扶住巴基的腰，抬起头露出惊讶的表情，略显夸张地叫到:

“哦！嘿！巴恩斯前辈！” 

巴基搜索了一下记忆，想起来这个人就是欢迎会上那个敬业上进的状元。“hey...” 巴基不着痕迹地后退了半步从特工手里挣脱，矜持地打招呼。特工并不在意，上下看看，意有所指地说道，“您今天看起来有点不一样。” 

剃掉了胡子，更gay更可爱了。

“对了，这位是？” 特工把目光投向史蒂夫，巴基隐约感觉整个神盾大厅的嘈杂声都弱了下去。巴基认命地叹了口气，“这是我们的临时外援。” 特工露出了然的神情，别有深意地着重语气，“临时外援先生，” 他向史蒂夫伸出手，“怎么称呼？”

因为“临时”两个字突然走神的巴基一时间没想起来之前编造的假名，略微尴尬地沉默了两秒钟后，史蒂夫上前一步握住那只手，自然地接上了话。

“我叫克拉克肯特。” 蓝眼睛坦坦荡荡，诚意满满。黑发特工目瞪口呆，极缓地眨了下眼睛，四周竖着耳朵偷听的特工们均一言难尽地望过来，巴基痛苦地捏住眉头。

“……其实他叫克拉克格兰特，哈哈，他总爱这么开玩笑。” 巴基干笑了两声顺着话头把谎圆上，然后不再迟疑迅速地把史蒂夫带离神盾局。

反差萌，天然呆啊。醒悟过来的神盾员工感叹到，巴恩斯前辈的神秘外援真不错。

从神盾局出来后，巴基领史蒂夫穿过草坪来到大楼侧面的一处蔷薇花下的围栏处搭着一个动物的小窝，听见他们的声音，一只白猫喵喵地叫着从花丛里钻出来围着巴基的腿绕圈。

“今天会下雨，我得帮她固定一下这个棚子。” 巴基走到小窝旁试探着顶棚的结实程度。

“我好久没见过猫了。” 史蒂夫目不转睛地盯着滚到草地上舔毛的白团子看，声音里含着好奇和惊喜。但巴基却立马回过头，眼睛亮晶晶地闪着，似乎完全能够明白他的意思。

“我第一次见到她的时候也是这种感觉！” 

巴基隐约记得在布鲁克林的时候自己很喜欢猫啊狗啊这些小动物，后来上了战场又成为冬兵的那段不用说，离开九头蛇后独自在欧洲躲藏的那段时间也来不及注意这种可爱的小东西，瓦坎达没有野生的猫，直到两个月前巴基在神盾局门口听到她冲自己喵喵叫时，竟然无比深切地感受到战争结束的安宁快乐。

“她就快生小猫了。”巴基柔软的尾音里带着点炫耀的时候意思，像是想要史蒂夫立刻表扬他跟他的猫。两个月前第一次见她时是结束任务的一个雨夜，那时小白猫瘦得像个可怜兮兮被抛弃的怀孕的未成年失足少女。他不能把她养起来，巴基将猫抱进怀里站在雨中发呆，想着家里因血清失效而再次患上哮喘的老人，最后发现自己除了回史蒂夫的家无处可去的他选择让猫借宿一晚躲过这场雨。结果就是那晚等他抱着他湿淋淋的猫湿漉漉地回到家时，被前任美国队长端着感冒药训了半个小时。第二天雨停了，在老人第一声咳嗽前，巴基把猫带回发现她的地方。从那以后，小猫像是知道自己获得了冬日士兵的庇护，常常大摇大摆卧在神盾局门口的草坪上，享受过往特工们“看那就是巴恩斯前辈的猫！”式的追捧和投喂，迅速被养得像个怀子娇懒的贵妇名流。

“为什么她的公猫不在啊？” 史蒂夫观察了一会滚到巴基忙活着的金属手边撒娇的猫咪突然提问。

“...” 巴基答不上来，他使劲回忆着猫怀孕时到底有没有公猫照顾的知识，可惜无果，另一个可能则是准爸爸在危险的城市里发生了意外，不知为何，这两个猜测让巴基这个这个见惯生死无常的士兵迟疑着开不了口。

史蒂夫见巴基慢下动作，以为是搭棚子有什么问题，便走过去蹲在巴基旁边熟练地接过来继续，野外经验十足的史蒂夫很快就把小窝的棚弄得漂亮而牢固。

巴基盯着身边人动作，史蒂夫散发着干燥而温暖的气息，像是钻进巴基的记忆里把那晚的潮湿与冷意烘干了。史蒂夫金色的刘海顺着他的动作垂落在额头上，黑色的外套下依稀可见强壮漂亮的肌肉线条。

“我觉得你就挺像猫爸爸的。” 巴基突然没头没脑地说，史蒂夫挑起眉疑惑地望向巴基。巴基您了抿嘴角回过头盯着猫舍，不再看他。

大功告成后史蒂夫站起身环视过周围，挽住正要原路返回的巴基的手臂，将他拉进怀里交换了一个吻，轻柔地摩挲着巴基光洁的脸颊。

“今天早上在家的时候我就想这样了。” 吻毕，史蒂夫的蓝眼睛里混着痴迷与落寞。

“对不起，” 巴基看着史蒂夫的眼神不仅内疚起来，“史蒂夫他...我还是不能... 你会介意吗？” 巴基放弃了解释，幽幽地叹了口气。“我都懂的，Bucky，”史蒂夫冲巴基笑了笑，似假似真地说，“其实我挺喜欢这种感觉的——我们俩个能有一个他不知道的秘密。” 巴基听着史蒂夫的安慰哑然失笑，心里一片温暖，埋进他怀里轻轻地说，“谢谢你。”

神盾局新任务来临的前夜，巴基与史蒂夫坐在沙发上一起看一部二十年前悬疑片，看过一半，巴基就在喧闹的音效中靠在史蒂夫肩上沉沉地睡着了。史蒂夫低头注视着心上人近在咫尺信任而依赖的姿态，直到电影结束，电视屏幕变成蓝色，巴基的气息让史蒂夫感到安宁与幸福仿佛触手可及。

“你让他变得开心了，” 与自己相似的声音从背后响起，史蒂夫心头一紧，不确定老人是否发现了他们的秘密，又听到对方继续说道，“一种自然的心理补偿，你应该明白，不是长久之计。”

史蒂夫松了一口气，继而讽刺地想，巴基在家时刻意与自己保持距离的小心谨慎是多么多余，眼前这个在其他问题上敏锐而果断的史蒂夫罗杰斯，只有在他自己与巴基关系上反应迟钝、想象力贫乏。可以推测，除非真的亲眼看到另一个自己和巴基搂在一起做些什么，这位退休的美国队长恐怕永远以为所有的史蒂夫罗杰斯和巴基巴恩斯都是纯洁友谊。

看电影，陪伴，靠在一起打盹，凝视，拥抱，这个世界的史蒂夫不会明白这些亲密的举动代表什么，因为他早已经习惯了平常与巴基之间逾越暧昧的相处。唯一不同的是，自己会与巴基接吻，而这个世界的史蒂夫，是不会与巴基接吻的。

史蒂夫把巴基的头轻轻放倒在沙发靠枕上，起身走到老人面前对峙着，冷冷地笑了笑，“心理补偿？你认为他在补偿什么？你吗？”

“我没有别的意思，” 老人看着他，“上一次是我情绪不好，这几天来...你能让他开心起来我该感谢你。”

“所以我猜你又想让我留下了。” 史蒂夫顾及巴基想要隐瞒关系的意思，一直在忍着跳动的怒火，话里带着刺。

“不...像我说的，心理补偿，他...一直恐惧我的死亡，” 老人声音里顿时溢满浓浓的悲伤，“而你又刚好在那里，所以他会依赖你。”

“你到底想说什么？” 史蒂夫烦躁起来。

“巴基和你谈过了吗，关于你回去的事？”“至少要等着找到我回去的方法。” 史蒂夫并不太想讨论这个。

“但是方法特查拉已经找到了，” 老人迟疑了一下，“巴基没有告诉你吗？”

“...格兰特，你一会儿就从这个门突进去，然后等我，我会... 咳咳，格兰特？”山姆发现分配任务的对象压根就没过来，他翻了个白眼，一边向周围搜索，一边大声嚷嚷着一连串对方的假名，试图引起注意，“克拉克？克拉克格兰特？角斗冠军？Comic toy？！”

最终山姆顺着其他特工的围观方向发现自己的外援正站在机舱另一头，而自己的好搭档冬日士兵就站在那个大个子的身后头认真地摆弄着对方作战服后背上复杂的搭扣。

像个正在美滋滋地给新婚丈夫缝衣服的小妻子。

山姆嘴角动了动，尽力把这个太过生动的比喻从脑袋里剔除出去。

两人刚刚正沉浸在二人世界里对自己的召唤充耳不闻，他的外援乖乖地站着把自己的后背放心地交给小妻子，微微侧着头等待着，直到感受到全机舱特工的注目礼，才回过神抬起头看着山姆，一脸理所当然地回答: “等一下，巴基马上就弄好了。”

全机舱鸦雀无声，纷纷向这两位投去敬仰的目光，山姆翻了一个巨大的白眼，下一秒巴基轻轻在史蒂夫背上拍了一下，说道，“好了！” 史蒂夫点点头才不慌不忙向山姆走过去。

拥有一个无解的外援，任务完成得轻而易举。他们在第二天早晨就返回了神盾局，外面下着绵密的小雨，山姆从弗瑞办公室出来兴高采烈地说一会儿要打包巴基家旁边的披萨回家吃。史蒂夫看着走向更衣室得巴基快步跟了上去。

“Bucky，特查拉已经研究出我回去的方法了吗？”

巴基的动作僵了一下，“特查拉通知你了？” 

“没有，是那个史蒂夫问我的。”

巴基愣了一下，不知道是没想到那个史蒂夫会特意去问特查拉还是这两个彼此冷淡的史蒂夫也会在一起说话。“他为什么会知道？他跟你谈什么了吗？”

“他建议我等到他……的葬礼结束后再走。” 史蒂夫观察着巴基的表情决定实话实说。

“你答应他了？” 巴基的心突突地跳着。

“没有，我说我会听你的。” 

巴基望着地板沉默了，隔了一会史蒂夫慢慢说，“Bucky，我虽然没有资格评论你们俩个之间的事，也不喜欢他，”史蒂夫苦笑了一下，垂下眼睛柔声说，“但就我的观察，他十分为你考虑。”

巴基思绪恍惚起来，他不知道该如何处理，不久之前他已经接受自己不得不和史蒂夫罗杰斯这个人做最后的告别了，而仅仅几天时间，他的想法就全都变了。他和不属于这个世界的人拥抱接吻，他又一次爱上了另一个史蒂夫罗杰斯。

从更衣室出来到回程的车上，巴基一直逃避和史蒂夫的互动，他闭目缩在座椅上，假装忽视史蒂夫几次三番的欲言又止的目光，直到他感到车停下来。

巴基反应过来时，史蒂夫已经乘着雨弯腰下了车。车门被关上，车窗外的街景开始倒退起来，隔着灰白的雨幕他再也看不到史蒂夫的身影，巴基感觉心脏像被砸出一个坑，多经典，史蒂夫罗杰斯又要离开他了。他想起那个树林里与他他拥抱告别的史蒂夫，那个湖边孱弱陌生的背影。

停车。巴基听到自己说，开车的特工疑惑地从后视镜里望着他，巴基的金属臂向座椅上按下去，座椅迅速凹了下去，巴基感觉自己全身都在发抖，停车。他又大声地重复了一遍，山姆担忧地回过头看他，示意特工把车停在路边。

巴基跳下车，冲进雨里。

史蒂夫站在一家街边店铺的棚子下，远远望见巴基踩着积水溅出的水花向自己一路跑来。他吃了一惊连忙走进雨里在半路截住巴基，脱下外套撑在他们俩人头顶。

“怎么下车了Bucky？” 史蒂夫在雨里冲巴基大声问道。巴基没有回答，湿漉漉的棕发淌着水，只是喘着气红着眼眶直勾勾地看着史蒂夫。

“Bucky，这是怎么了？” 史蒂夫心疼又紧张。巴基浅绿色的眼睛里流露出悲戚之色，泪水紧接着涌出来。

“别生气，我不该不理你。”他的声音颤抖着。史蒂夫愣住了。

“生气？我没有Bucky，对不起，我应该跟你说一声再下车，我只是去买披萨，不记得了吗，我们说要回去吃的，别担心，我只比你晚回家五分钟而已。”

巴基迷惑地眨了眨眼，犹豫地瞥了一眼不远处的披萨店，紧绷的身体慢慢放松了下来，然后眼睛重新盯住史蒂夫，轻声却坚定地说: “别走，五分钟也别走。”

“Bucky...我...你是说我可以留下来吗？” 

“Please.” 巴基凝视着史蒂夫婴儿般的蓝眼睛亮了起来。

“为什么你们两个人去都买不回来一张披萨？” 他们进家时山姆站在餐桌旁悲愤地大叫。前美国队长坐在一旁，沉默着，视线牢牢地锁在巴基红红的眼睛和两人从进门就牵在一起的手上。 

史蒂夫似乎意识到不妥，看了一眼巴基欲图将手放开，巴基表情丝毫不变地紧紧牵着他。山姆终于也后知后觉地发现手拉手回家的两人，无力地推了推前任队长平静地吐槽，

“好好的新史蒂夫罗杰斯这么快被你同化了，真可怕，这画面我一点违和感都没有，甚至觉得你们一直都是这样粘糊。”

巴基没有理会，牵着史蒂夫径直往楼上走，声音镇静而果决，“山姆，带你旁边那个史蒂夫出门吃饭，我和我这个有事情要解决。”


	4. Chapter 4

巴基拽着史蒂夫直奔二楼房间后砰地一声关住门，山姆目瞪口呆地看着紧闭的卧室门结结巴巴地问: “Cap，你你的男孩不是被另一个你欺负了吧，我怎么看着小脸跟刚哭过似的，你说他俩不会打架吧？” 

刚刚两人的状态正让罗杰斯五味杂陈。巴基红肿的眼圈让他心神焦躁又疑惑不解，他甚至猜测难道是那个粗野的大块头坚持要回去那个世界让巴基难过了？毕竟就那个家伙和自己谈话时状态而言，罗杰斯根本摸不准对方在这件事上的态度。可就他所观察到的，平时巴基并没有表现得与那个年轻的家伙有多亲近，至少不如和自己亲近，这一度让白发苍苍的前美国队长感到莫名地开心，甚至对这个年轻人的态度也大方起来，同意他再留下来一段时间。然而刚刚看见他和巴基牵着手的样子，他发现自己心里又升腾起某种怪异的感觉，好像什么宝贵的东西被人窃取了。

前任美国队长静默了一会，再开口时突然闷咳了两声，平复下来只是说道: “他们大概是要讨论回去的事。” 

“角斗冠军这就要回去了？” 山姆一边去接水一边苦恼，“你不知道他战斗力多强，留下多好啊。”

“他不能留下。” 老人抿紧了嘴唇，宣告般短促有力地说道。他不能留下，哪怕巴基会失落，最终他必须回到他的世界，自己也归于尘土，从那以后，巴基巴恩斯的身边不会再有任何史蒂夫罗杰斯。

山姆递过水，靠在桌旁忧虑地望了一眼二楼关着门的房间，自己少一个厉害的外援不是多大的问题，只是可怜的詹姆斯，好不容易捡着个年轻力壮无依无靠没人要的史蒂夫罗杰斯，能重新满足某种对亲密无间令人作呕定向型变态友情模式的需要，金发碧眼高大强壮体贴又沉稳，除了有时候有点傻，基本还算个升级版。刚开始腻歪起来，离跟上一个那缠缠绵绵浪迹天涯的境界恐怕还差得远，又得给打包送回去。

山姆不知道的是，就在说话这会，相隔一层楼梯两层门的另一个室内空间里，情景早就远远超过了他设想的程度。史蒂夫房间的浴室里，两个人赤裸着站在浴缸里的花洒下，热气腾腾的水流舒缓着他们一路在雨里奔跑的冰冷却兴奋的神经，巴基的金属臂环在史蒂夫宽厚强壮的肩膀上，在身材的对此之下竟然显得冬日战士娇小了起来。他们在温热的水中急不可耐地爱抚着，发掘着对方的每一处敏感，为巴基的身体准备。水流顺着两人雕刻般的肌肉纹理淌下，涓涓汇入浴缸。

巴基刚刚在那个老年人的注视下紧紧牵着自己手的事实让史蒂夫有些飘飘然。说不嫉妒是假的，想到这个世界的自己了解知晓有关巴基的每一件事，想到巴基对那个人深深的眷恋与痴情，令人酸楚的忠诚与守护，又想到他竟然抛下巴基戴着与别人的誓约戒指回来，史蒂夫的心头就愤懑难平。

在那个史蒂夫罗杰斯的身上，他尝到了某种苦涩的自惭形秽，这是他人生第一次体验这种酸楚而无力的感觉，包括他曾满心绝望地离开绿国，也包括他曾经瘦弱可怜无人理睬。当他穿越来这个世界后，发现另一个自己竟然做到了全部他所失败了的事——保护了世界，保护了巴基，拥有他梦想的自由生活。可当他终于站在那个年迈之人面前时，他是那样不甘心，明明自己才是更强大，更坚定，更珍惜巴基的那个，为什么命运却反而去偏爱那个不负责任的混蛋？而自己就是历尽千辛万苦也无法阻止世界被摧毁，阻止巴基被...

大概最终是命中注定的爱情缓解了他心中沉郁的一言难尽的自卑，当他和巴基在一起的时候，他知道一切都比不上他能够在有生之年再一次遇到巴基，爱上他，拥抱他，亲吻他，永远留在他身边更加重要。这些原本只是做梦才能发生的事如今成真，他已经没有任何遗憾。他为此能够理解巴基想要照顾那个直男心中他们之间所谓跨越百年的伟大友情，不介意他们为此需要隐藏恋情。可爱情就是这样，让人索求无度，欲图占有，当巴基紧紧牵着自己的手走过那个人面前时，他的血液还是沸腾着，泄愤的快感让他飘飘欲仙，又让他羞愧难当。

他一直沉浸在这种复杂纠结的心情中，直到巴基关上门推上锁，转过身一言不发地盯着他，然后猛地扑进他怀里仰起那张皎洁动人的脸，他们像压抑了一个世纪一样马不停蹄地亲吻着彼此。一个叫雷蒙德钱德勒的作家早在某本二战时期的侦探小说里写到，爱情就像酒精，第一个吻神奇，第二个吻亲密，第三个吻随意，之后就只剩如何脱下对方的衣服。这是巴基和史蒂夫的第四个吻，果然开始变得醉翁之意不在酒。

史蒂夫只能觉察到巴基自从进家就表现得从容镇定，像一名隐藏在暗处即将搂动扳机的顶尖狙击手，潜伏着某种风雨欲来的果敢，而温暖的手心里却又宛如藏着五光十色的神秘和诱惑，像是正要带引着他青涩的情人走向幽暗珍奇的秘境。此刻巴基的投入与热情让他越发确信他直觉中的预感。史蒂夫感到欲望堆积在他的胸口让他快要在紧张的期待里窒息。

Bucky... 接吻的间隙，他听到自己口干舌燥地念咒语般呼唤着他爱人的名字。巴基抬起那双雾绿色的眼睛，其中的浓浓的爱欲是无声的默许，水光盈泽的唇瓣微微弯起，

“在他们回来前我们大概有一个半小时，抓紧时间我的英雄。” 

说罢没有一刻停顿，史蒂夫开始笨拙急切地扒下巴基罩在身上湿漉漉的衣服，一路跌跌撞撞地走进浴室。等楼下的两人离开家大门隔着墙体传来隐隐的开合声时，巴基压抑的喘息才化为一声放纵的呻吟。史蒂夫被水浸湿的金发披在肩膀上，将巴基抵在墙壁上俯身啃咬着对方的锁骨，两人在任务之后身上淡淡的硝烟味合着雨水的苦涩被一起随水流冲走。他们两个初尝情爱滋味的新手，凭着对彼此身体的强烈欲望和原始本能，无师自通地共同打开了巴基青涩紧绷的身体。

肢体的触碰，难以抑制的呻吟，一切声色冲击着史蒂夫的感官，让他在恍惚间想起他们最初在瓦坎达相见，那个爱意融融的晴朗日子，他们跨坐在恐龙背上，巴基在自己怀里凝视着湖面，腰部的曲线被紧紧裹在皮衣里，分开的双腿下延伸着一条隆起的深红色的恐龙背脊，棕色的长发落在肩头。在他们见面不到半天的时间，史蒂夫就忍不住吻了他，事实证明，那是史蒂夫一生做过最对的选择了。嘴唇相触的那一刻大概是只有他在绿国顺着被伽马射线污染的急流从十几米的瀑布跌落是才有过的心跳和思维的停顿，他永远无法告诉巴基那一瞬间他是多么兴奋，多么渴望，多么狂热与躁动。

一切无法表述出的深情最终都化作身体的运动。巴基背贴着墙壁，双腿被托起缠在腰上，史蒂夫用勃涨的欲望将他缓慢地贯穿，强烈的视觉刺激让史蒂夫更加兴奋，巴基感到塞在体内的那根又粗了一圈。随着巨物一寸寸没进被撑得满满当当的入口，巴基喘息地咬住嘴唇，失神地仰起脖颈，对第一次来说这实在太深了，巴基整个人像被死死地钉在墙上动弹不得。史蒂夫凑上去舔舐亲吻着他无意识咬着的嘴唇，下身却没怎么停顿地抽送起来，巴基睁大了眼睛，说不出话来，只能喘息着努力适应，毫无经验的史蒂夫在巴基的纵容下不讲章法地在对方体内肆虐。他想要告诉巴基他是多么快乐，多么幸福，他想要问巴基为什么对自己这样好，他知道巴基一定笑着说这是什么傻话，所以最终他什么也没有说，只是一遍一遍用力将巴基贯穿。

最后巴基被史蒂夫直接举着离开墙壁，完完全全挂在史蒂夫身上。巴基抱紧史蒂夫的脖子，感受着快慰的积累与爆炸。他们在浴室里急匆匆地来过一次后又来到床上。巴基雪白的臀瓣被刚刚控制不住力道的自己揉捏地发红，史蒂夫掰开巴基的大腿再一次进入，缓缓恢复神志的巴基呻吟了一声，视线聚焦后脱力地抬起手揉开了史蒂夫紧锁的眉头，将他性感地滑落在脸侧的长发掖到耳后，然后用手抚过伏在自己身上人肉体上的每一道疤痕，不由得心疼这个从来都一声不响不说疼的倔小孩。史蒂夫做的时候不怎么说话，只是用足了劲，埋头在巴基的胸前啃咬，像一头受伤的野兽拱在你的颈窝呜咽着，悲鸣着，一遍遍证实你的存在，平日里史蒂夫沉稳而体贴，让巴基几乎忘记了这个男人曾经历过那么多的痛苦失意。想到今天之间，史蒂夫还会因为担心自己不同意他留下来而暗自焦虑不安，巴基就无比后悔自己没有早点下定决心。

曾经那段与心上人从头到尾维持友谊的经历，让巴基几乎完全失去了主动为自己的感情争取点什么的能力。即使当心上人决定离开自己回到过去，他能开口讲出的唯一一句挽留也不过是那声黯然失色的“我会想你的”，直到今天，他看着史蒂夫的眼睛说留下来时，看到史蒂夫眼中跳跃起的天蓝色的火焰，巴基觉得这是自己这一百年间做的最不会后悔的事了，将那份迟到太久的勇气宣泄完后，顷刻之间，巴基心间一片明朗，唯一能感觉到的就是一种心痒难耐的强烈欲望，让他想要史蒂夫，立刻，马上。

史蒂夫死死地压着巴基，舔舐着他的耳廓，一声声地叫着巴基的名字达到了高潮，并在射精后的余韵里蛊惑一般地低声乞求着: “让我留下来，Bucky，再说一遍，让我留下来” 

没有安全感的傻小孩，巴基闭着眼睛吻着他的头发，柔声回答着，“留下来史蒂夫，永远也别走了。”

等两任美国队长回到家时，巴基和史蒂夫正在厨房煮牛奶，房间里看起来没有什么打斗的痕迹，似乎是一派和谐。史蒂夫原本乖乖站在一旁看巴基煮牛奶，听到他们进家回头望到他们拎回来的外带高兴地跑过去接，

“嘿，果然有外带，巴基说过你们肯定会帮我们弄回来一份的。”

山姆干笑了两声把大个子从厨房奔向披萨的路线上拦截下来，扯着衣角把人拉在一边悄悄问，

“你俩问题解决了吗？” 

史蒂夫睁大眼睛看着他，眼角闪着笑意，拍了拍山姆的肩膀点点头。

山姆被漫画王子这闪亮中带着傻气的笑容弄得云山雾罩，平时这个史蒂夫可是比原来那个更深沉不苟言笑一些，今天这情绪变得有点诡异。但他还是尽心尽力地踮着脚努力揽着角斗士的肩，语重心长地教导: “你刚来这不久，有些事不懂没关系，我跟你讲啊，我们这个世界呢，有个万古不变的规矩，那就是史蒂夫罗杰斯不能欺负巴基巴恩斯，虽然他明明很好哄很好骗，装得凶巴巴的，但是咱们啊不能欺负他就不是不能欺负他。明白了吗？不过把人弄哭你还是第一个，有你的兄弟。” 山姆见身边这位也不说话只点头，还一个劲地低头诡异地傻笑，怎么看都跟自己不在一个世界，有点愁。

现任美国队长找当事人之一谈话的同时，前任美国队长走进厨房站在刚刚另一个自己站过的另一侧，默契地把糖递给巴基。巴基微微侧侧脸接过去，很快又低下头，盯着煮锅里的奶，抿了抿嘴唇。

“饿了吧，我们带了你喜欢的那家蛋糕店的水果派回来。” 

“谢了哥们，我的确快要饿死了。” 巴基抬起头笑笑，僵硬地活动了一下自己紧张的身体，把牛奶倒进两只杯子。罗杰斯看着他的动作，沉思着没再说话。

史蒂夫和巴基吃过饭后就出门了，因为神盾局的特工们纷纷轰炸式的给巴恩斯前辈发信息，巴基的猫产下三个宝宝。

“两只黄的，一只白的，咱们都没猜对。” 史蒂夫绕过小窝前面成堆的牛奶香肠之类的犒劳礼品，凑近了惊叹。

“是啊，黄毛的小家伙，也不知道随谁。” 巴基含着笑扫了一眼史蒂夫阳光下金子般头发。

“以后我们把公寓换成一处带小院子的房子吧” 

巴基愣了一下，他知道史蒂夫口中的“以后”是年老虚弱的那个前任美国队长去世以后，巴基觉得奇妙，当他放任那个人踏上时光机，当他远远看到湖岸那个白发苍苍的背影时，他就知道那一天一定会到来，他会看着自己的挚友的故意停止，永远地离开这个世界。这变成了他一直不敢触及的话题，尽管他在老人面前表现得洒脱而镇定，他一直没有真的克服那种即将失去对方的失落和无助。而当此时，这个从另一个世界里来的史蒂夫蹲在草地上，身边的大猫小猫呼噜噜地打着瞌睡，他惊奇地发现自己能够自然地去谈论和设想挚友离世后自己的生活了。

巴基凝视着眼前这个外表像漫画王子一样大个子，仰起嘴角: 

“这位罗杰斯先生，刚上过我的床就要我给你买房子了？”

史蒂夫回过头望着巴基光彩熠熠的脸庞上狡黠的神情，站起来大步走过去将对方一把搂在怀里，暗示性地揉着巴基的腰，

“是啊，谁让你说的我是猫爸爸呢，为了家里这一窝猫的生计我以后会好好服侍你的，巴恩斯先生。” 

说完便伸手去挠他，巴基大笑着倒在草地上，和史蒂夫搂在一起打了两个滚。史蒂夫撑在巴基起伏着的胸膛上，大半个身体都紧贴着。我爱你，Bucky，史蒂夫用口型无声地说道，巴基注视着史蒂夫的婴儿般的蓝眼睛，弯了弯嘴角，微启双唇，用口型回答，我也爱你。

三只被吵醒的小猫崽睡意朦胧地喵喵叫起来。挤进白猫怀里要奶吃。

一旁，两个不知羞的人类仰躺在雨后仍有些潮湿的草地上，忘情地接吻。


	5. Chapter 5

史蒂夫罗杰斯仍记得那天，他告诉巴基自己决定独自回去归还宝石时巴基的表情。后来当他独自漂泊在漫长的时光里，在每一个辗转反侧的夜晚他都不禁会想起。他后知后觉地明白，早在那个时候，巴基就已经猜到会发生什么了，在和自己有关的事情上，巴基永远敏锐得惊人。

他记得那双潭水般的绿色眼睛迷茫地闪了闪，目光里像是飘过一阵春雾，那团湿润的气流径直掠过他的心底，感觉是那样隐秘而熟悉，令他一瞬间又回到光怪陆离的16岁，处在一个个诱人的谜团中不知所措，只能把它们一股脑塞进床底，在漫长深夜的梦中偷偷品尝。

某一刻他感觉巴基就要开口阻止了，像过去的每一次，看穿他拙劣的谎言，然后拿出那种保护欲旺盛的大哥哥架势反对他莽撞任性的决定。而这个人只是站起来走到一旁，背对着自己，望着院子里的一棵树发呆，被皮衣紧紧包裹的后背勾勒出的肌理线条显得那样美丽，年轻而美丽，一如当年。

"怎么，不相信你的队长能顺利完成任务吗？" 史蒂夫罗杰斯向后靠在椅子上，仰起一边的嘴角口吻轻松自在，神态痞里痞气俨然有早年那个歪戴帽子的中士的风范，只有在巴基面前他才有权利表现得丝毫不像美国队长的样子。

巴基回过身，嘴角噙着淡淡的笑意讽刺道。"哦该死的，你这个混蛋当然能顺利完成任务，这世界上还有史蒂夫罗杰斯做不到的事吗？" 

于是他得意地笑起来，你看，这就是为什么美国队长永远也学不会讲笑话，因为他早就习惯无论自己讲得有多糟糕，他的挚友都会无一例外得买账。

"别担心，我打算自己去还宝石只是因为想借时间旅行的机会了却一些心愿什么的，当然，在不影响时间线的前提下。" 史蒂夫站起来，走过去和巴基相对而立，无意识间把两人胸膛间的距离几乎缩小为零。

"当然……当然，" 巴基眼睑下目光闪烁，他们离得那样近，以至于史蒂夫能数清巴基的每一根睫毛。巴基迟疑片刻后，有些小心地看向他，

"但你知道，史蒂夫，过去是无法改变的，别做徒劳的事，除了好好享受人生什么也别想，你这鲁莽的混蛋。"

史蒂夫从好友的脸上回过神，耸了耸肩道，"我只是想回去度个假，哥们，我累坏了，时间旅行可不是常常能有的机会……或许我可以去看看咆哮突击队的那几个老家伙过得怎么样，看看佩吉卡特，有机会的话再向英格丽褒曼要个签名，你还记得那次我们蹲在战壕里炮弹丢过来的时候你还在给我讲她的新电影吗..." 巴基埋头笑了。

"至于你，中士，" 史蒂夫抬起手搭上巴基的肩膀，冲他眨了眨眼睛，"就麻烦你站在原地，耐心等我五秒钟，能做到吗？假如我回来的时候没有见到你乖乖待在那我发誓一定会把你抓回来揍一顿的！" 

他们的视线在半空中相遇，有一刻他们谁也没说话，只是彼此对视着，而下一秒钟巴基就避开目光别过头。这很奇怪，他又一次感觉巴基在回避自己，自从他在现代找回了挚友，就常常有这种感觉，巴基总是逃避与自己互动，有时甚至对自己表露出的亲近也显得无动于衷。史蒂夫抿紧嘴唇，暗自痛恨自己像个被进入青春期的大哥哥第一次拒之门外而生闷气的小孩，巴基对他好到足以令所有人羡慕，自己或许不该太过贪得无厌。

"那好吧，你自己小心，等你回来了……”史蒂夫沉浸在自己的思绪里心烦意乱，错过了巴基脸上闪过的一连串纠结犹豫，错过了巴基害羞畏缩的神情，“等你回来了，” 他轻声说，“我有话对你说。"

神盾局大楼侧面隐蔽的一角，斯蒂夫在巴基发出低低的呜咽声时才舍得分开，终于被放过的巴基躺在草地上找回自己的呼吸，胸膛起伏，半掩的眼睑下雾气蒙蒙的绿眼睛警告似的瞪了一眼撑在自己身上的男友。斯蒂夫的手指恋恋不舍地擦过巴基水润红肿的嘴唇，心虚地脱口而出道了歉，然后又意识到这个情境下这句道歉实在够蠢，脸红了起来，这都怪巴基吻起来的感觉好得让人失控。

巴基难得地没有嘲笑他，而是睁开眼怔怔地看着他，眉宇间显露出一丝茫然，"你，真的是第一次穿越过来吗？" 他问。

斯蒂夫仍赖在巴基身上，听闻疑惑地挑了挑眉，巴基叹了口气，自言自语似的喃喃说道，"有时候总觉得我梦到过你。"

"哦？是什么样的梦？"

巴基有些羞赧地舔了舔嘴唇，"就像这样啊，你趴在我身上像只大狗狗一样啃来啃去，然后再可怜巴巴地道歉，金灿灿的长毛蹭得我痒痒的。"巴基鼓起脸颊拨了拨斯蒂夫垂下来的刘海。

看着巴基仰起脸，痴迷的神态是那样可爱，斯蒂夫嘴角弯起一个温柔的弧度，"还有呢，告诉我还有什么时候觉得梦到过我？"

"还有，嗯，第一天见到你那次，你掉进湖里之前，也像现在这样，你……"

"我第一次吻你……哦巴基……"斯蒂夫感到爱意涨满胸膛，耐不住低下头再次亲吻恋人，巴基挣扎着试图躲开，这里虽然不会有什么人来，但毕竟在毫无遮掩的室外，巴基后知后觉地有些害羞。斯蒂夫埋在巴基的颈窝，轻松地钳制住男友后哼哼唧唧地不放手，巴基明白是他刚刚尝到恋爱的滋味，所以黏人的厉害，只能任他乱动，两人大胆的亲昵直到手机的振动声在安静的草地上突兀地响起。

"你说什么？！！" 山姆瞪大了眼睛惊讶地看着前任队长。

"就是你听到的这样。" 坐在沙发上的老人面色平静。

"我……我简直不敢相信，你像这样背着巴恩斯密谋多久了？！"

"这不叫密谋，山姆，别大惊小怪的。"

"别大惊……不行，不可能，我不会帮你的，我必须得告诉巴恩斯……等等，所以刚才是你故意把他们支走的，支去看什么该死的猫？可怜的巴恩斯，他就这样被你骗得团团转？！"

"你需要冷静下来，山姆，别一直把话题引到巴基身上，我和他之间的事我会处理好的。现在我们有更紧急的事要做，听我说，我们没有选择，普通的医疗理论已经解释不了我的情况了，这是唯一的办法。你也看过了吧，我的医疗报告完全是一团糟，我是说递到巴基手上的，不是医院拿来应付我的那份。你看，我现在疾病缠身，衰弱得像一根半折的芦苇，其实，早在来见你们之前，四年前医院就放弃使用任何药物了，但这么久过去了我依旧活着，你不觉得奇怪吗？"

"你是说，你……你的血清没有失效？"

"也不能这么说，血清的作用方式很复杂，当初他们在我身上进行了一系列实验，可大多数时候我没有意识，并不清楚那些实验的目的，后来我猜想所谓的血清失效原本是为了防止我反抗，除此之外他们并不想唯一的实验对象有意外发生，所以特意保留了血清中自我存活的功能。"

"队长……你回到过去到底发生了什么？大家都以为，你……你是自愿放弃血清的。"

"关于这个，对不起，我之前的确在误导你们。事实就是我被俘了，被九头蛇抓了起来。他们本来想给我洗脑，变成另一个没有自主意识的武器，但很快他们就发现我的利用价值不止于此。他们开始尝试各种手段说服我为九头蛇工作，计划让我通过与佩吉的关系埋伏进神盾局，简单来说，就是像你们之前以为的那样，隐姓埋名地生活在她身边，结婚生子，白头偕老，而同时也有史以来最隐蔽、最完美的卧底。我不得不承认他们的想法真的很有创意……"老人毫无负担地笑了一下。

山姆不禁翻了个白眼，"所以你就原样借过来骗我们？"他疲惫地指出，感觉心情有点复杂。"所以这么说的话，血清失效就是他们逼你就范的一招，目的就是让你放弃希望，安心到卡特身边当一个普通人。"

"没错，他们劝说我，无论我是否帮助他们，历史都不会改变，九头蛇的未来和我的选择没有关系，而唯一有关系的是我自己的未来。如果我帮助他们，他们承诺会为我修复血清功能，让我在完成卧底任务之后，回到来时的样子，回到我的时间线，然后假装一切都没有发生过。"

"等等，他们说的是真的？血清可以修复吗？"

"关于这部分我也不知道那是不是谎言，但……没有机会证实了，我被囚禁了两年多之后，终于在有一次假意答应后抓住机会逃了出来，并且让……并且趁机炸光了基地。我必须炸掉那里，山姆，这样一来，他们从我身上得到的操控血清的实验数据都不在了，也就没办法用它们对付……其他超级士兵。而我既回不到原本的时间线，也恢复不了血清了，只好四处流浪。注射血清前我的身体一直很差，血清失效后我本以为自己活不了多久，所有的疾病都一股脑地复发了，我只能不断伪造身份住进医院，再过了几年，医院认定我的状况没有继续治疗的必要，我就再也没去过医院了，直到回来之后，被巴基逼着重新开始定期检查。"

这就是，所有人都以为的、命运的宠儿史蒂夫罗杰斯的故事。没有令人称羡的幸福，没有童话般的结局，但这并不意味着这就是个令人不快的糟糕悲剧。因为英雄故事就是这样，当你站在这样一个人面前，你会发现自己很难想到去同情他的遭遇，惋惜他的得失，他是壮观的，自由的，他不会让你羡慕，但他会让你着迷，毫不理智、毫无道理地，疯狂地着迷。史蒂夫罗杰斯就是这样的人。

山姆震惊地几乎说不出话，而叙述这个故事的全过程中，老人的表情都是那样淡然，不仔细听几乎无法察觉其中夹杂的细微的失落和无奈。

"我不懂，你为什么要隐瞒这些呢？现在还有什么危险吗？"

"长生不老的诱惑是巨大的，山姆，在诱惑面前难保一些人不会放弃原则，铤而走险。对很多生活安逸富足的人们来说，死亡是他们唯一的恐惧，如果有机会克服死亡，血清滥用的隐患相比之下就变得不值一提了。过去就是这样，现在人们经历了五年前的变故只会表现得更加狂热。和平时期很多人对血清研究没那么大兴趣很大程度是因为他们并不想变成超级战士，但当人们知道血清功能可以分离，血清研究很快就会重新成为热门，相信我山姆，这绝不是什么好事。我之前的医疗记录虽然处理得尽可能地小心，但如果想追查也不是没有可能。我向你保证，这半年来关注我体检数据的一定不只巴基和你，我有预感，很多双眼睛都在盯着，不出多久他们就会意识到不对劲。而那时拥有血清的我和巴基就会成为他们征服时间的唯一钥匙。"

"你刚刚，说让我把巴基派到国外出差，而你要去瓦坎达做手术，那是什么手术？你不会想彻底废除血清功能吧，可那样的话你不就……"

"我回来后就拜托苏芮公主研究解除血清作用，是的，如果成功，我就真的……活不久了。可研究一直进展不下去，直到……那个我出现，他离开瓦坎达时自作主张留下血液样本，事实上拜托了苏芮进行血清修复的研究。他的血清和我们的原理不同，歪打正着地帮了忙，血清研究彻底成功了，山姆，昨天你们出任务期间，苏芮公主通知我如果做出选择随时可以准备手术。"

"那你……"山姆的心情沉重了起来，他皱紧了眉头，正视着他心目中的英雄，那个让他永远忍不住想去服从的队长，再一次也是最后一次问出那句话，"你需要我怎么做。"

手机的声响让两人双双怔住，对视了一眼后，巴基憋着笑从斯蒂夫怀里爬起来后打开手机上快速地扫过刚发来的任务，皱了皱眉叹气道，"才回家，又要被赶到欧洲去。"

"又安排了任务？什么时候出发？" "今天半夜。"巴基拍着身上的草叶，斯蒂夫拿过他的手机读着任务信息。

"只剩八个小时，这样你太累了。"斯蒂夫想了想，"其实这个任务没什么难度，一个人去做没有问题，要不这回我去，你在家等我？"

巴基拍完自己的衣服就自然地去帮斯蒂夫整理，从斯蒂夫侧面的的长发间摘下一片叶子，

"知道你战斗力强，但我也不至于那么差吧，才出过一次任务就不想带着我了。"

"我不是那个意思巴基，"斯蒂夫脸红了，用空余的那只手搂住巴基的腰把他拉到怀里，摇摇晃晃地埋在巴基头发里撒起娇，"你真的不会太辛苦吗？" 说着还颇为坦诚地把手盖在巴基腰臀处揉了揉加以说明。亲昵的接触唤醒了几小时前的记忆，巴基感到一阵电流经过尾椎，紧邻的肌肉也像记起了什么似的酸软起来。

"呵。都怪你，混蛋。"巴基晕晕乎乎地陷在这个大个子的怀里抱怨。

"是的，怪我。这样吧，我们别回家了，找酒店开个房间，这样没有人打扰你还有几个小时可以休息，嗯？"

"不回家，去酒店？老实说你打的什么主意？"巴基掐了一把斯蒂夫后背上强健的肌肉。

诱拐未遂的斯蒂夫把下巴抵在男友的头顶笑了出来，"在家里的时候跟你相处的机会太少了，我好想随时都可以行不行啊巴基。"

"不行，今天不行，我得，嗯，我想找你的房东谈谈，关于你留下来的事。"

"你确定吗，那个倔老头我认识，特别凶特别不好说话，我看还是算了吧，不如我们在外面找家酒店……"

"有你这么说自己的吗，"巴基哑然失笑，踮起脚尖在斯蒂夫下巴上啄了一口，"对付这个家伙我最有经验了，放心，他会同意的，现在我们回家吧。"

"没问题，我明白了，" 山姆和史蒂夫再一次确认过剩余的计划细节之后，沉默了一会，叹了口气，忧心忡忡地看向老人，"那么现在可以讨论了吗，巴基怎么办，史蒂夫，你这次走了很可能就……他甚至没有机会和你告别，又一次，他还没从上一次里恢复，天啊他一定受不了的。"

"巴基……" 老人侧过头，看向窗外，目光卸下刚刚的凌厉，凝固起了犹豫和脆弱，"如果可以的话，我真想巴基和我一起去面对那个手术，但是不行，如果我真的活不到离开手术台，他不能去承受那个，我不能……山姆，刚刚我说过假如手术后我醒不过来了，一定要尽快送走那个穿越者，但……如果局势稳定，有可能的话，让他再多陪巴基几天，只要别留在美国，你明白我的意思吗。"

"我明白" 山姆艰难地说。

"那么现在，帮我最后一件事，他们任务前还有几个小时，我想，去找他，带我去找他吧。"

山姆开车带老人在离神盾局最近的超市门口接到了巴基和斯蒂夫，巴基跳进后座，斯蒂夫坐上副驾驶，四个人原路回家。路上巴基炫耀般地说今晚斯蒂夫要下厨负责大家的晚餐，史蒂夫自然少话，而山姆也少有地没有找茬。等山姆和斯蒂夫下车后，巴基跳下车和两人说了几句话，然后换到驾驶座重新发动车子，离开家朝着另一条路熟练地开去。巴基一边握着方向盘一边扫了一眼后视镜，老人安静地坐在后座，似乎对他神神秘秘的举动毫不在意。

“你这个家伙，怎么也不问我要带你去哪？”

“都可以。” 史蒂夫实话实说，他的确觉得，只要分别前的最后几个小时里和巴基待在一起，去哪都是一样的。

巴基苦恼地撇撇嘴，于是想到另一件事，"刚刚是来找我的吗？有什么事？" 

"没有，只是想到去接你们。山姆说，你们要出差了。"

"是啊，不过这次很快就能回来。"

"嗯。"前美国队长淡淡地应了一声后，扭头注视着车窗外，观察了一会之后重新开口，"你……在往布鲁克林开吗？"

"这么快就猜出来了，给你准备惊喜可真难。" 巴基假装失落的样子，在后视镜里朝老人眨眨眼。

史蒂夫弯了弯嘴角，拉下一半的车窗，风中似乎盛满了布鲁克林的旖旎黄昏。

路旁的景色逐渐变得熟悉而陌生，大战之后，史蒂夫和巴基童年时居住的街区损毁严重，早就找不回他们曾经生活过的老房子。而巴基偷偷买下了原址处的一块地，一切按照原来的样式重新建起了一个复刻版的家，这就是他准备了半年的惊喜。他们在对面的路边停下来。

巴基熄了火却没有动身，坐在原位低头盯着方向盘，沉默了一会后轻轻叹了口气，“抱歉，哥们，这段时间以来我总是精神不好，是我自己的问题，我都觉得我有够糟糕的，肯定害你替我担心了。” 

“别这样说，巴克……你知道你是最好的。” 史蒂夫声音那样柔软。

“过去我总说要带你去未来，去时间尽头，其实在来到未来后，我却从来也没能照顾你。不过还好，你能在过去找到幸福，找到能把你照顾好的那个人。”

“巴克……”密闭的车子里，两人被彼此的气息包围着，史蒂夫看着近得触手可及的人，看着和他记忆里一模一样的柔软的棕发，肩颈的线条，突然是那样、那样地后悔自己在他们之间埋了太多的秘密，如果可以，他有很多话想要跟巴基说，有很多很多话，只想和巴基说。他想和巴基一起坐在房间角落的地板上，缩在用垫子围成的城堡里，揽着巴基靠在自己的肩膀，他想告诉巴基自己曾在西部的一家医院里用巴基的名字给一个他救下来的孩子命名，想告诉巴基他曾为了挣钱谋生，成功地把自己的画当做弗朗西斯的名作卖给一个画廊，想告诉巴基他有些害怕那个手术，害怕自己的时间所剩无几。

史蒂夫感到自己那样疲惫和脆弱，却只能静默，直到巴基回过头，指指街对面那座轮廓熟悉的房子。“走吧，我们进去看看。”

黄昏的光芒下，这所小小的房子似乎笼罩着宁静而温柔的光晕。

巴基在每个房间里兴奋地转来转去，询问着史蒂夫想要住在哪个房间，史蒂夫环顾四周，觉得这就是自己内心深处，最完美的家的样子了，他觉得眼眶有些发热。

“等我这次出差回来，这里就差不多能搬进来了，你觉得怎么样？” 巴基终于跑回他身边，看着他，眼睛亮晶晶的。

“巴基，” 老人突兀地叫着他的名字，巴基仿佛心有灵犀似地，眉宇间闪过一丝忧虑，不由自主地向老人走近了两步，

“你这傻瓜。” 史蒂夫罗杰斯轻轻地抚摸过巴基一侧的头发，直到看到巴基睁大的绿眼睛里突然涌出的泪水，才意识到自己已经泪流满面。


End file.
